Spellbound
by MidnightEmber
Summary: Jack believed that Davy Jones' Locker was the worst thing that could possibly happen to him. That was until he met Harry. -Slash-


**~ Spellbound ~**

**Summary:** Jack believed that Davy Jones' Locker was the worst thing that could possibly happen to him. That was until he met Harry.

**Warning:** Slash, violence, swearing, general piracy (and not the copyright kind), betrayal

**Pairings:** Jack/Harry, Will/Elizabeth, Davy/Calypso, Davy/Harry (past)

**Disclaimer:** Sad it is to say but I don't own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean.

**Legend:**

"_Parseltongue"_

x-x-x-x-x

**~ Chapter One ~**

The Locker was one of the worst places a soul could end up. It was bad enough in Jack's mind that one had to die eventually and end the glorious life that one lived. However to end up in such a damned place wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind for the remainder of eternity. When thinking about it, it was rather a sorry outlook. There was nothing but him in this cursed place. But at least he had the Pearl.

Jack caressed the ship's mast knowing it was the same that Elizabeth had shackled him to moments before he'd faced his death head on. His only conciliation was that Elizabeth was probably wallowing in her guilt at what she had done. She would never be able to rid herself of the guilt even if he were to miraculously return. No, it would haunt her just like his death would haunt him.

He still remembered the stench that the beast had unleased upon him just before he jumped, sword raised, into the beasts mouth. It wasn't nearly as nasty as everyone had described. It was much worse and something he was likely never to forget. At least he'd managed to find his hat. That was always a plus. Now that he had everything that he'd ever wanted, he didn't have the one thing that he needed… the open ocean.

White, hot sand surrounded him for miles. It was flat and looked limitless, something that frustrated him to no end. He was a pirate, a pirate meant for the sea. Yet he was stuck in this white hell and the hallucinations that it wrought.

He knew that he didn't have a crew to help with the ship but there were times when he completely lost the plot and imagined himself as every single person within the crew. Of course they were all slightly different and all revealed the madness he was suffering from being within the Locker. Honestly he didn't know how much longer he would survive without some companionship… or some food. Food or even rum would have been good right about now. At least then he could drink himself into oblivion and not have to worry about the hallucinations being from anything but drink.

Looking out onto the white sands he couldn't help but sigh. There was nothing for miles in this place and he could feel himself begin to lose his mind. After all, with no one to speak to all that was left was himself and that made for interesting conversation to say the least. Jack stopped. He'd thought that of that already… twice.

Growling in frustration, he turned around and strode to the other side of the ship. With eternity looking like this, he really was going to shoot Elizabeth if… no, when he saw her again. She would pay for this in any way he could think.

Coming to lean against the rail, he visibly jerked backwards and tilted his head in confusion. Upon the sand stood a mirage, the mirage however was undeniably clear. It didn't shimmer like most mirages or appear to look like him as most did and it wasn't odd like his hallucinations. In fact if Jack didn't know better he would swear it was another person within the Locker. Slowly he turned around, not really daring to look back with his own eyes. Grabbing his eyeglass, he turned back towards his mirage to realize it was still there staring out at him.

Holding the eyeglass up, he got a first look at his mirage. The mirage certainly didn't look like him which was quite a relief as the lust he felt certainly would have been awkward. Said mirage was dressed like an ordinary pirate yet with all the finery of a Lord. His, for the mirage was certainly male, black pants were tucked into polished boots of the same colour. He wore a fine, white shirt with a vest and a jacket over the top of that. All in dark colours, though the vest appeared to be a dark green, and hinted with silver buttons.

But it was his physical appearance that most drew Jack to him. His clothing only helped with his figure. The man was lithe and definitely shorter than Jack. His inky hair swirled around his head as if played with by a non-existent breeze. His skin was pale like the nobility or England and his rosy lips were turned upwards in a smile. Yet it was his eyes that drew the man in. Even from this distance he was able to see the emerald orbs staring back at him with a hint of laughter.

This mirage was certainly not like anything he had ever witnessed before. It was too detailed and too far off for it to be a true mirage or one of his hallucinations. Whatever that man was, he was at least human.

"Oi!" he called out hoping it would hear him.

The mirage turned to him completely upon the white sand and smiled, his arm raised in a wave though he didn't speak. From that distance he was certain that anything the man asked he would lose. But that hadn't stopped the mirage- human- man from replying to him.

His eyeglass was lowered in disbelief. Jack was certain he hadn't imagined that. Scrambling, he grabbed a rope and swung down onto the sand. Running, he hoped that the mirage wouldn't cease to exist the moment he came upon it. He was terribly desperate for some form of companionship that truly it didn't matter who they were or why they were here as long as they were real.

The run felt like it continued for the longest time in Jack's life. It didn't help of course that he had these voices muttering to him inside his head. They were persistent little blighters they were indeed and continued to tell him what he should so to said non-mirage.

As soon as he was within five metres of the man, he slowed and only inched closer. The man didn't move, watching him in amusement. Was he that humorous as to laugh at? Jack didn't believe so. After all he was the Captain of the Black Pearl. He was meant to be feared not laughed at. Yet this man thought otherwise.

"And who might you be mate?"

The man smiled again, opening his mouth to speak.

"I am Harry."

The voice nearly blew him away. This certainly wasn't a hallucination. But that brought other question to the forefront of his mind. Why was someone with such a fine appearance and a sweet voice end up here of all places? What had he done to Davy Jones to end up here?

"Just… Harry?"

"Indeed Jack, just Harry."

Jack glanced around, making sure he wasn't about to walk into a trap before walking around Harry in circles each taking in more detail than before. Harry certainly was a good looking. He had a few piercings up his ears, one more on his left than the right. There was even a hint of a tattoo at the nape of his neck though Jack couldn't see any details.

"Are you going to ask me what I'm doing here, Jack?" Harry enquired.

The voice almost lolled him into more lustful thoughts. Really though, it wasn't a bad thing just not something he wanted to act upon whilst in the middle of a white, sandy desert. On board his ship in the Captain's quarters however was another thing entirely. Looking Harry in the eye, he smirked.

"I think you should come back to my ship, mate. A lot more comfort than this sand, eh?"

x-x-x-x-x

Harry knew that his luck would eventually run out. It merely figured that his luck would run out at the end of the Final Battle when Voldemort was finally defeated. The blast that resulted in their two curses colliding had two very different effects. The Dark Lord was killed instantly, leaving nothing but the Elder Wand to jump into Harry's hand. The other effect was a portal opening directly behind Harry and sucking him inside before blacking out.

The next time he woke it was to find himself lying on some beach in the middle of nowhere. That hadn't been the best news ever. Then again finding out that the Elder Wand had melted into his wrist hadn't been an excellent thought either. Followed that by discovering his Invisibility Cloak had melted into his back and the Resurrection Stone had somehow miraculously appeared on his finger toped that.

Both the Cloak and the Wand had left only a tattoo of their existence. The ring couldn't be removed from his finger much to his frustration and relief. He wouldn't be able to lose the items any more not that it helped when he'd thrown the ring away. When his life had been in danger it had still returned to him. Yet that brought on another realization. He was the Master of Death in an entirely different world from his. Whether or not he'd just slipped into the distant past, he didn't know. All he knew was he was there and he could find no way of returning home.

He'd wanted to get home so badly yet everything he tried got him no closer. In the end he discovered wandless magic was his to control now. All he needed to make it work was intent though that didn't help with his problem. The intention of going home left him exactly where he was. Of course everything changed when he'd met Davy Jones and wasn't that another story he'd rather not relive.

"Jack, why isn't there any food on this ship?"

Captain Jack Sparrow, the only other man he'd met inside the Locker. It was awfully nice of him to invite him onto his ship though he had differing motives. Harry hadn't cared. He was out of the white surrounding him and inside a nice, dark and entirely elegant ship. Whatever motives Jack had for inviting him here he could handle later.

Jack was leaning against a pole as Harry searched around for anything that he could eat. Truly he wasn't about to locate anything.

"I dunno woke up and it was like this, see? All of the rum was gone as well. Everythin' was gone 'sept this peanut."

Harry sighed. The man hadn't even bothered to search every inch of the ship. He'd obviously lost all thought when the rum was gone. Excellent… that was exactly what he wanted. Harry turned to Jack.

"You do realize that you need to survive on more than just the occasional peanut or the Locker will devour your body and leave the ship behind for Davy to entice someone else, right?"

Jack paled and Harry knew that Jack didn't know a thing about the Locker apart from what rumours had circulated around pirates. That wasn't good at all. If they were meant to survive, Jack needed to know what he was getting into.

"Obviously not, well come on then, we should head to the Banquet Hall."

Jack frowned wondering how Harry knew that the Black Pearl had a Banquet Hall amongst its rooms. The layout of the Pearl wasn't well known. In fact he would bet his ship that no one excluding him would know every inch of the ship. How Harry was aware of this was no short of a mystery that he would have to solve. Yet he led the way keeping a close eye on Harry as his eyes roamed about. He may want to bed the man but that didn't mean he trusted him alone on his beloved Pearl.

"Wow there is tons of space here." Harry commented rubbing his hands together.

Skulking forward, Jack came up behind Harry to look over his shoulder. He knew the Banquet Hall had been one of Hector's favourite locations when he was Captain and cursed. He'd spent hours in it just watching all of the food set out on the table and not being able to eat it. Jack however would have liked to eat if all the food wasn't gone.

Harry moved his arm in an ark over the table and waited. In seconds there was an entire spread of the finest foods Lords and Ladies could afford. Jack was gobsmacked. How on earth had that little man managed something like that? Yet Harry didn't look fazed at all instead heading towards the table and sitting himself to the left of the head of table.

"How d'you manage that?"

Smiling, Harry began to eat relishing in the real food that was on the table. All he'd managed to conjure whilst in the desert was the occasional sandwich. One could not survive for the rest of his life on sandwiches.

"I'm a witch Jack." He stated.

Jack collapsed into the chair at the head of the table where the captain would rightfully sit. All in all, the place where Harry was sitting pleased him quite a bit even if he still had numerous questions.

"Witch? Thought that was meant for the women?"

Disregarding his suspicions of the food, Jack began loading his plate as well. The smell after all was rather divine.

"No, a witch is just the general term for anyone that can do something officials can't explain."

Jack snorted. "Which is pretty much everything."

Smiling, Harry nodded. That would indeed be about right. Anything that couldn't be explained was pushed into the category of witchcraft though not many true witches were alive to say they were wrong. Any of them had been hung many years ago before piracy even began. Witchery, Piracy, it didn't matter. If there was something officials didn't approve they removed it from their world as swiftly as possible.

"What type of witchery do ye specialize in, green eyes?"

Harry looked curiously over at Jack. Where exactly was he leading with this?

"I can do anything I set my mind to Jack. Why?"

"Say if there was a way to get my ship to water…"

Smirking, Harry leant in closer. Oh, he knew this was only the beginning. Jack would be asking for many things once he realized he could do a lot more than that. But for now he would keep everything he could as simple as possible. After all, he wasn't about to give away all of his secrets.

"There is most definitely a way to do that Jack. Where did you think I was headed when I stumbled across you?"

He had been looking for the water in this Locker. The sand was just too much. The water would be such a welcome regardless of the fact that there wasn't any wind. At least he could have something else to stare at for some time.

"What would ye need to move me ship?"

Harry sat back and thought. Technically he could have done it for nothing. But since he liked Jack so much he was willingly to offer the pirate Captain so much more than he should have.

"I'll make a deal Jack. If you kill Davy Jones for me then I will bind myself to you completely."

Jack was in shock yet he didn't quite understand exactly what it was that Harry was speaking of. However curiosity overcame him so he asked, "What does that entail, eh?"

Smiling, Harry gave Jack his full attention, setting down the cutlery.

"For your end of the bargain all you have to do it make sure Davy Jones dies. I don't care how or by whom as long as it is done. In return I will, as I mentioned, bind myself to you completely. As such, you will have an extended life and I will help you keep your ship from people who may otherwise want to take it for their own. I'll even make sure Davy Jones can't get his hands on you."

Jack thought about it. The deal was pretty good. He managed to get a lot of things and would barely have to work at all. If he was smart enough he would be able to fool someone else into doing the deed for him, someone that he didn't even particularly like… that was food for thought.

"And how exactly do we get out of this?" Jack enquired, waving a knife around to indicate the Locker.

That was the best part about this entire thing. Harry didn't have to waste any of his energy attempting to get them out of the Locker. There were people attempting to 'rescue' Jack as they spoke. He didn't know exactly who it was but he had a fair bet that Calypso was amongst them. That goddess would do anything to be free of her human form.

"Ah, that will happen soon enough if Calypso truly wants to be free. She needs you as a Pirate Lord to unbind her form."

Harry gave Jack a long look that made Jack shiver in anticipation. Whatever green eyes was about to mention was about to be very good for him. He could tell.

"Jack you do realize what we would need to do for me to bind myself to you, right?"

"I have a fairly good idea, green eyes, don't you worry about that."

Jack had a certain look in his eyes that Harry couldn't doubt. Nodding, Harry accepted his words as truth. He also accepted that 'green eyes' was a term of endearment from Jack though why he had chosen that out of everything Harry didn't want to ask. He was fine with green eyes after being labelled with far worse.

The pirate Captain was on an entirely other train of thought. He was already fantasizing. This was almost too good to be true. He had his ship, he had his hat, he had a way out of here and he had green eyes with him. Perhaps this little journey to the Locker wasn't without its benefits.

"Does everything you're doing 'ere all tie in to why you're 'ere?" he questioned as they ate.

"I'm not telling you the story Jack. It's far too long." Harry deflected.

Jack gave a slightly scolding look but didn't back down. He wasn't going to simply give this up. He wanted to know why his green eyes were trapped down here with him. What had he done to annoy fish face?

"We've got eternity here green eye until Tia Dalma arrives so let's hear it."

Harry sighed. He'd known this was bound to happen when spying the ship. They were going to trade Locker stories. That even sounded cringe worthy and not entirely something that he wanted to have done. Nonetheless he decided to give Jack what he wanted to know after all he was the one that would be taking him out of the Locker on board a marvellous ship.

"Alright then, it all started when I boarded a military ship headed for England…"

x-x-x-x-x

Calypso stared into her bone reading. It hadn't been that difficult to see what was happening within the Locker. All that died at sea passed through there and since she was the Goddess of the Sea, it made it all the simpler. Yet her plans were beginning to go pear-shaped. She hadn't planned for someone like Harry to be within the confines of the Locker so near to Jack.

It certainly put a kink in her plans. With Harry nearby or even involved with Jack, he would become a different person entirely. He would always embrace a pirate's life. There wouldn't be anything else more suited but Harry would change him. He would no longer lust over wenches or become drunk during the most inappropriate occasions. Jack would start to think more and always take Harry into account. Harry would always been on his mind and he would no longer need to take control of the Flying Dutchman as long as he was around. The Pearl and Harry would be all he needed.

The frown on her face said it all. Calypso was not pleased with this turn of events. Harry could give Jack everything and anything he ever needed. As such he had no true need of a rescue team or even a crew. 'Green eyes' as Jack had named him, could do it all for him without even breaking a sweat.

Calypso knew that Harry was doing this in revenge against Davy Jones and also towards his hatred of her. He would do anything to destroy them but his attachment to Jack was genuine. Harry truly cared for Jack where he had once cared for Davy and it was this that concerned her most for Harry would do anything Jack asked especially at the cost of her and Davy's lives.

However Harry wasn't making any further move. He was sitting… waiting for them to arrive. For some reason unknown to her, Harry wanted for Jack to have a crew. It certainly was a decision that completely threw her.

In fact, everything that Harry chose to do she couldn't see. It was like he had a way of hiding from her abilities even as a Goddess. He continued to baffle her and make her second guess what she was doing. As it was, they were under the command of Barbossa a man she had brought back from the dead because she needed him. Now he ruled it over her. If it hadn't been necessary, she wouldn't have done it.

Yet at this point in time it didn't appear as if everything was going to go as smoothly as she had initially planned. No, her plans were against Jack never meeting Harry. Now that he had, things were slipping away and if she concentrated on Jack's decisions at sea she could no longer see anything. All she could see was darkness, the same kind she viewed whilst searching out Harry.

"Tia Dalma, are we heading in the correct direction?" Will questioned.

Many of the crew didn't trust Barbossa's judgement in this case. He was after all just drifting seemingly aimlessly through the waters. Yet she knew he was doing right even if she hadn't scried for it.

"Trust in 'im, 'e'll get us to the correct destination."

Will didn't relax as he walked away. Calypso nearly snarled. Why ask for her advice when he wasn't going to take it truthfully? It frustrated her as such but she wouldn't act on it. There was nothing she could do whilst trapped in this form. All she could hope for was her plans working in some direction that still aided her well.

"Barbossa, up ahead…" Will exclaimed, knocking Calypso from her thoughts.

"We're right and lost now…"

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a chapter to capture interest. If you want me to continue this story soon then you'll have to vote for it in the poll on my profile page. The other stories will also have chapters posted to capture interest so if you want more of thsi vote.<strong>

**~MidnightEmber**


End file.
